Big Time Decision
by xChemicalxFallxPanicx
Summary: Logan's dream was to be a doctor and Kendall knows that. Will Logan choose to stay with the guys or will he run to follow his own dreams? SLASH.


Author's Note: So I wrote this fic instead of studying for my Philosophy exam. It just came so easily! X3 lol I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review!!! 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Logan rubbed his forehead as he scrunched his face up. He had been studying another of his medical books since noon. It was now six. Luckily the other boys had taken him seriously when he asked (begged) them not to bother him.

He stretched out his limbs, the book sliding farther down his lap as he groaned softly. He was sitting on his bed in the room he shared with Kendall. His gaze drifted over to the empty bed. He missed his boyfriend/best friend. But he knew that if he wanted to have a backup plan for when he got older, he had to study as much as he could now.

Quietly Logan picked up his book, notepad, and pen and scurried to Kendall's bed, getting on and smiling as he cuddled into the other boy's pillow. Logan was certain that he would never hear the end of it if Kendall caught him, but he also knew it would make the other teen happy to see him hugging his pillow. He smiled as he picked up his textbook and read more of the chapter, ignoring the way his eyes burned from forcing his vision for so long.

He read the first sentence of the paragraph but was quickly distracted by Katie telling her mother that she wanted pizza for dinner tonight. As soon as the words left her mouth three teen boys quickly agreed and offered to call the pizza place themselves. Logan chuckled softly as he heard them continue to beg Ms. Knight, knowing Katie was using the full force of her puppy face. Ms. Knight didn't stand a chance.

Logan sighed and sank more into Kendall's pillow. As he moved, the textbook he was holding slid off him, sprawling out onto the bed under him, a white piece of paper sticking out of it. He tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows as he watched the paper, as if he was expecting it to jump out and dance.

He reached for it, pulling it out of the book carefully, noting that it was on page 500.

Logan unfolded the paper and smiled, instantly recognizing Kendall's handwriting.

_Logan, _the note began. _You always surprise me. I mean, choosing to study over going to the pool with us…that is dedication. In the past I've only shown that on the hockey rink, but now, I show it one more place, you. I want you to know that I really am dedicated to you. Even if I don't do romantic stuff all the time, just know that I love you more than anything. If you wanted to drop this singing thing and go off and be a doctor I would support you. I want you to be happy, and I want you to do what you want to do. Don't worry about the guys; they'll understand if you choose to be doctor over this. And don't worry about me, because no matter what you do, you won't lose me. I love you. Promise me you'll do what makes you happy._

Logan stared at the note, his lips parted as he moved to read the last line. _I left this note on page 500 because…well honestly I was kind of hoping you wouldn't find it for a long time. But knowing you, you'll find it the same day I'm writing it. I stuck it in while you were showering this morning, right after you said you wanted to study so you wouldn't be going to the pool._

Logan smiled at the hidden message in the PS that Kendall left. He didn't want him to leave. He wanted to put this off for as long as he possibly could. Logan shook his head, and pushed the book off him, moving to open the bedroom door.

As soon as he opened the door three heads whipped around to stare at him with big scared eyes. Logan knew Kendall had told them about his note, at least the leaving part. They stared at him with worried and fearful eyes, all praying he would choose to stay and push his doctor dreams to the side indefinitely.

Logan turned his gaze back to Kendall and whispered, "Kendall, can I talk to you?"

Kendall's face fell slightly, suddenly incredibly scared that he'd be losing the best part of L.A. "Sure," he whispered, standing up from the orange couch and moving into the room with Logan. "What's up?" He watched as Logan closed the door silently.

"I found your note," Logan whispered, turning to watch him.

"I figured," Kendall whispered, trying his best to put a carefree smirk on to his face.

Logan sighed and moved past him sitting on Kendall's bed.

"Do you need more time to think," Kendall asked hopefully, praying for more time with him. Logan looked down, trying to hide his face under his bangs. Kendall bent down and looked at him, watching him silently shake. "Are you laughing?!"

Logan grinned and looked up at Kendall, hooking his fingers in Kendall's belt loops and pulling him closer. "Kendall, I love this. I love spending all my time with you and the others, singing and dancing and trying to make our dream come true. This is amazing. I don't want to leave. I still study because, I like having a plan B."

Kendall grinned widely and cupped his hands around Logan's cheeks. "Really?"

Logan nodded happily and put his hand over Kendall's smiling lovingly. "I'd never want to leave your side."

Kendall's grin widened as he bent down, kissing him softly and lovingly. Logan gasped at the contact, feeling everything that Kendall refused to say and returned it, hoping he knew how much he loved him.

Suddenly there was a pounding knock on the door. Kendall groaned and pulled away from the kiss gently, turning to the door. He stalked over to the door and threw it open. "What," he growled, having wanted to celebrate in private.

"What'd he say," James and Carlos asked in unison.

Logan smiled, moving to stand next to Kendall. "You're gonna have to try a lot harder to get rid of me."

James and Carlos both grinned and tackled Logan and Kendall, making all four of them fall to the ground in a pile of limbs and cries of victory. Logan knew that even if he was offered a full ride to Harvard, he would still stick by his friends and boyfriend. He truly did love this adventure Kendall had gotten them into and he had no plans of ever giving it up.


End file.
